eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Apache
|image= |season=3 |episode=35 |jdate=18 December, 2005 |edate=6 January, 2007 |previous=Inner Flight |next=Fantasia }} Overview Gekkostate launches a full assault on the capital in order to rescue Master Norb. Dewey dismisses the attack as fruitless, confident that Holland would never find a partner for Eureka. In the midst of the battle, Eureka breaks off with the Nirvash and hides with Renton, unwilling to take more lives. After Talho gets the information on Norb's current position, Holland heads out to retrieve the monk and confronts Dewey in the process. Synopsis At one Capital City's observation posts, the officers are discussing the recent Coralian invasion and deciding it's not worth the trouble to worry about. One tells the other to turn off his radio because the music is too loud, but both realize it's not on. They then realize that the jams are coming from the Gekko, which is heading towards the post in full speed with the four LFOs. Holland reminds them about the important of teamwork and how they've carefully prepared for the invasion. Bemused, Norb says he hasn't done anything yet and already the alarms are going off. Dewey asks if there's any Vodaracs who are at the Capital, but Norb says he's the only one. As the Gekko deals with more Macross barrages, Dewey and Norb talk about religion and how Dewey wants to leave his own words for mankind and become God. Moondoggie's barely keeping it under control as pilot but he manages to line it up enough so Ken-Goh can zap the batteries. Eureka knows what they have to do, but she is still reluctant to fight out fear of causing the deaths of more innocent people. The Nirvash manages to bust through the defense line of the post but Renton notes that this shouldn't be their way of fighting, and asks that the battle stop because he's more worried for Eureka's sake than anything else. Holland tells them to deal with it or else the world will end, and Renton protests but Eureka says it's okay, only on the condition that he holds her hand the entire time, which he does. Enemy KLFs make a spirited attempt to blow the LFOs out of the way, but the Gekko fires missiles to dodge the attack. Eureka feels fear for the civilians fleeing the area and Renton offers her support, but she keeps seeing the way they're going leads to death and pulls the Nirvash out of the battle. Holland and Talho are told that the Nirvash is missing and say if Renton and Eureka can keep going without fighting, then that's their fate. Dominic and the Agehans are watching the assault from their bunker, and the girls suddenly take off. Dominic asks if Dewey's read his report on the Nirvash and one says he will if it matters any. They brush him off and he yells if they have any idea what it means that the Nirvash has been upgraded, but Anemone suddenly throws him against the wall. She is angry and scared that Dewey will not give her third chance to defeat the Nirvash, given that she failed twice, and she is especially angry at losing to Eureka. Dominic assures her that she will win next time, but Anemone mutters it's easy for him to say and walks away. Talho is on her way, with Dr. Bear and Mishca with her, to meet with the informer. However, the informer is brought in irons to Dewey who knows he has given information on Norb to Talho. He guesses they're here for Norb but Dewey is willing to take a wait-and-see approach to witness who Norb joins with. 606 is battling KLFs when they come through with Talho's information and the Nirvash missing doesn't bother Holland. Norb almost stops the KLFs from fighting but holds himself back. Ken-Goh is unconcerned because he didn't entrust the Gekko to someone who'd get killed. Indeed, the 606 lands right in front of Norb and Dewey, and Holland apologizes for being late but Dewey tells his little brother that it's a bit late. The Nirvash is hiding in a space between the buildings and Eureka is cuddled up. Renton tries to convince Eureka that everything is alright and to get back to the crew, but Eureka suggests that they run away because she is too scared of what will happen to the kids, the crew, and everyone else. As she starts to cry, Renton hugs her and tells her that she doesn't have to fight if she doesn't want to since her pain is his, so he will fight for her in order to end the conflict between the humans and Coralians. This cheers her up and she agrees to return with the crew to finish the mission. Dewey says Norb can go with Holland for all he cares and taunts that the priest had given up because he figures Holland would never be Eureka's partner. As Holland says he's got something to show Norb, Dewey's not through with taunting Holland, who followed him in everything, including picking up the woman Dewey tossed aside. Dewey trashes ray=out, saying people don't care about the truth. They want to be led by the most forceful person present and offers Holland a chance to join the majority. Holland says it's a shame Dewey hasn't caught up to him, and the Nirvash appears out of nowhere and lands right by them, much to Norb's shock that Holland really found Eureka's partner. Renton and Eureka apologize for being late and take Norb to the Gekko. Holland repeats Adroc's line to Dewey as the Gekko and LFOs hover behind him. Talho gives Dewey a glare before pulling out, and as the power in the city goes out, she refuses to see Dewey's face. Dewey is angry that Holland actually found a partner for Eureka, and they are catching up to him. On the Gekko, Holland is glad Norb waited a long time and asks Norb is he went to the Capital to destroy it, but the priest amusingly rejects this and asks for a smoke. Renton asks Eureka if she's alright, and she replies that both she and Nirvash are. As they laugh, Norb seems pleased with them as the planet's last hope. Back at the Capital, the Sages demand a meeting with Dewey to discuss all the events. He looks interested in meeting with them, only to their death. Major Events *Dewey is revealed to be Holland's older brother and who dated Talho, and dumped her, before Holland. *Eureka reveals that her resistance to fight is due to her fear of killing more innocent people. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Astral Apache" by Galaxy 2 Galaxy. *Eureka develops a further understanding of killing and loss, and refuses to fight anymore. Category:Eureka Seven